


Depth of Field

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Bondage, Hair Pulling, Kleptoshipping - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Photography, Shibari, exhibition, rope, when the heart of the cards gets you laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: After Ryou comes comes down with the flu, Yugi needs another model to photograph, but who could he find that would make as lovely a model as Ryou?
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	Depth of Field

**Author's Note:**

> ***ooops, forgot to give a quick shout out to Abby for being my beta!***

Yugi ended the call and sighed. Sad as he was that Ryou had the flu, it didn’t relieve any of the stress of Yugi’s project being near-due and now he had no model to shoot. Yugi rested his chin in both his hands and stared at the cash register while trying to think of what he could do. It wasn’t like someone as sexy as Ryou would walk into the Game Shop and—

The bell above the door jingled as someone entered. Yugi glanced up and fell off his stool when he saw Bakura bee-lining toward the Duel Monster booster packs.

“Smooth, Yugi.” Bakura cackled as he grabbed a handful of packs and rained them down onto the counter.

“You were literally the last person on earth I expected to see walking into my Grandpa’s shop.” Yugi pulled himself to his feet, dusted himself off, and pretended as if he hadn’t fallen like a complete idiot.

“Well, the heart of the cards fucking hates me and I can’t get the new Diabound card. Diabound.” Bakura smacked his hands against the counter. “How the fuck can’t I even get my own ka as a trading card?”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, ouch.” Bakura swirled his finger over the booster packs. “How about you blow on these with your magical lucky breath. Maybe I’ll finally be able to find one.”

Yugi laughed, but then a brilliant idea crept into his thoughts. He opened up his deck pouch and pulled out three foil-lined special edition Diabound cards flashing them at Bakura.

“Or...I could just give you these...in exchange for a little favor?”

“Three? Three? How the fuck did you get three?”

“I don’t know. There’s one in every pack I open.” Yugi shrugged.

“Figures. Ugh, you jackass. Fine.” Bakura raked his fingers through his hair. “If you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to make Atem jealous—I’ll do it.”

“What?” Yugi’s cheeks glowed crimson. “Bakura, no. That’s not what I was going to ask you.”

“Are you sure? Because I think it’d be hilarious. We should totally do it.”

“I’m...flattered that you’d ride or die like that in order to ruffle Atem’s feathers, but I just need a model, and you’re a vain, egotistical fucker, so I thought you wouldn't mind.”

“Tell me what you really think about me, Yugi.” Bakura laughed.

“Listen, Ryou has the flu, and if I don’t turn in my kinbaku portfolio by the end of the week, we’re not going to be able to do a full exhibit at the museum. Please, Bakura, I just need a model to spend a few hours taking pictures with. I’ll give you the cards and afterward I’ll take you out for a huge steak dinner as a thank you.”

“Mmm, you had me at stea—wait, did you say kinbaku?” Bakura’s jaw dropped.

“Um…” Yugi scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. I did.”

“Pffft, you know, back in my day we didn’t have any fancy words for tying prisoners up. It was just ‘don’t let that rotten thief escape again.’ Sure I’ll take your dumb photos. Now gimme the cards.”

“Thank you, Bakura, thank you!” Yugi shoved the cards into his open hands. “You’re the perfect substitute. I’m so lucky!”

“I know, three Diabound cards? You’re an asshole.”

“Actually, I have an entire stack? I didn’t realize the card was so rare because I kept getting so many?” Yugi shook his head. “Anyway. Meet me at my place at 6. It’s going to be a long night, so I’ll have coffee ready.”

“Steak, coffee, Duel Monster cards, are you sure you don’t want to be fake boyfriends?” Bakura winked.

“We’re not dating to piss off Atem, but I guess you can autograph one of your pictures and give it to him. That’ll probably rile him up a bit.” Yugi chuckled, waving goodbye as Bakura left the store.

***

Yugi rambled several thank yous as he shoved a bundle of red silk into Bakura’s arms and ran off to the dining room which had been converted into a photo studio. Bakura tilted his head sideways and unfurled the cloth to see what he was holding. It was a crimson _ofurisode_ which reminded Bakura of his Thief King robes. Bakura shrugged, dropped his clothes onto the floor, and slipped into the kimono.

“Bakura, you can change in the room.” Yugi blushed.

“Too late. I’m dressed.” Bakura admired himself in the living room mirror.

“Mind if I add some makeup for the camera?” Yugi grabbed a tackle box and held it out for Bakura to see.

“I’m your bitch for the rest of the night. Do whatever you want.” Bakura plopped onto a low stool near the tripod.

“Model. You’re my model,” Yugi corrected.

“Sure. Whatever you want to call it. Let’s get this over with so I can eat steak.”

Yugi smoothed primer over Bakura’s face. After the cream was set, he used black eyeliner, cream rouge, a contour/highlighting kit, and he finished the look with a layer of red lip gloss.

“You have clearly spent too much time with Anzu if you know what to do with all this garbage.” Bakura glanced at himself in a hand mirror. “Dye my hair black and I’ll make an amazing grudge spirit.”

“You’re already an amazing grudge spirit.” Yugi laughed.

“Flattery. A good approach with me.” Bakura smirked.

In the center of the room, a length of bamboo hung from the ceiling. Lights surrounded the area and white fabric draped across the floor and walls.

“Here are some safety scissors, so if you need me to cut you free immediately, I will. For tonight, I thought we’d get you used to the ropes first?” Yugi held two hanks of undyed jute rope in his hands.

“Want me to steal something so you can chase me down? You know, really get into the jailor/prisoner mood.” Bakura reached toward Yugi’s camera.

“If you don’t mind, I thought we’d skip the foreplay and get right into the part where you actually let me take some pictures.” Yugi sighed.

“Fine. Fine. You’re no fun. How do you want me?”

“Kneel here.” Yugi pointed with his toe, unraveling the first hank of rope.

Bakura knelt in front of Yugi. He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Yugi laughed while he looped the rope around Bakura’s chest.

“So you know what we’re doing. I’m going to start with a shrimp tie. It’s a pretty basic rig, but none of these are going to be particularly comfortable, so if at any time you need water, a bathroom break, a stretch break, anything, let me know. We want pretty shots, but I don’t want you to suffer too much for them.”

“Only mild suffering. Got it.” Bakura allowed Yugi to pin his arms behind him to finish the initial chest harness.

Bakura sat with his arms crossed behind him. He was the Thief King, and could slip out of any Monday-Friday knots, but Yugi knew what he was doing. Bakura tested his binds. They were tight, but not so tight that he couldn’t sit for an extended time, and there was _no way_ he was wiggling out of the harness no matter what he dislocated in order to try.

“You’re making an angry face, are you okay?” Yugi knelt in front of him.

“I didn’t say stop,” Bakura said.

“No, but you look like you figured out what we’re doing only thirty seconds ago.”

Bakura couldn’t help the wry smile. In a way, Yugi was correct. Bakura hadn’t realized how _trapped_ he’d be, but it was still Yugi. Little, game-loving, couldn’t hurt a fly Yugi Motou, so Bakura reminded himself that this was an art project for the musuem and not, despite the way he was being tied up, torture.

“I’m fine. Keep tying.”

“I’ll let you keep the cards even if you decide to go home right now.” Yugi held Bakura’s shoulders, making sure Bakura looked him in the eye as he spoke.

Bakura chuckled. Of course Yugi would let him keep the cards. It was exactly the sort of behavior that made Bakura confident that he could sit and be tied up without having to actually worry.

“What about the steak?” Bakura teased.

“Yes, of course I’d still buy you steak.”

“I’m fucking with you, Yugi. There’s nothing wrong, so keep tying.”

Yugi stared at Bakura’s face for a full minute before he nodded and looped the rope around Bakura’s ankles.

“Here’s a single column bind around your ankles, and a knot. Now we’re going over your left shoulder, and through the loop I left in the back when I tied your wrists. Then back over your right shoulder.” Yugi narrated the entire process as he worked. “We slip the rope through this loop and pull you down.”

Yugi pressed a hand on Bakura’s back, guiding him lower and toward his crossed legs. The rope around his chest pressed more tightly and the angle of his body pushed against his diaphragm. It wasn’t too uncomfortable—yet—but Bakura knew this sort of torture was a slow game.

“Can you breath?” Yugi asked.

Bakura inhaled and exhaled before nodding.

“Great. You’re doing great, Bakura. If I can finish this tie...now we’ll arrange your hair and the fabric.” Yugi made sure Bakura’s hair fell over his shoulders and one of his knees was exposed. Yugi clapped his hands. “You’re stunning. I’ll take the pictures. We’ll get you out of this as soon as possible.”

“I can’t believe Ryou puts up with this,” Bakura said.

“He’s the best model. I freaked out when he told me he was sick because who was I going to find as gorgeous as Ryou for this project? Then you walked into the game shop like it was destiny.” Yugi chatted as the camera flashed around Bakura.

“You always did know how to draw the right card when it suited you, but go on and tell me more about how gorgeous I am.”

“Once I develop these I can do better than tell you—I’ll show you. Would you look at the camera for me?”

Bakura raised his eyes. He could lift his chin to glare at the camera, but his breastbone was angled toward the ankle bind and there wasn’t enough lax in the rope for him to sit up.

“Oh…” Yugi lowered the camera, blushing.

“Too much?” Bakura smirked. “Am I supposed to be submissive?”

“Ryou usually goes for coy, but I like this. Stay defiant, it suits you best.” Yugi returned to his photography.

Bakura smirked. Yes. He had molded defiance into his personal art form. Bakura licked his lips, as if his mouth were stained red with blood instead of lip gloss. Yugi continued to snap shots from every angle.

“How many photos do you need?”

“It takes dozens to find the right one.” Yugi set the camera on the tripod. “But I think we’re ready for the next tie. Would you be comfortable on your belly?”

“As comfortable as one could be while tied up, I suppose.” Bakura gave Yugi an unamused look.

“If there’s any position you don’t like the thought of, tell me and we’ll think of something else to do.”

“When do I get to hang from the air?” Bakura gestured to the bamboo rod behind him.

“Next.” Yugi grinned. “We’re just doing one more warm up before the really uncomfortable stuff.”

A snort of laughter escaped Bakura. He said really uncomfortable stuff as if it were a treat he was saving for Bakura. Yugi unwound Bakura from the shrimp tie and rubbed the areas where the robe had hugged the closest. Bakura arched his back and enjoyed the act of breathing freely.

“How do you feel?”

“Like a shrimp caught in a net.” Bakura chuckled.

“Would you like some coffee or water?” Yugi asked, massaging Bakura’s chest where the rope had lain.

“Nah.” Bakura shuddered beneath Yugi’s touch.

“Then it’s back into the harness. Shake out your arms one last time and cross them behind your back again.”

Bakura groaned as he stretched his arms, but then compiled. Yugi tied Bakura's top in the same binding as before.

“I’d rather not gag you in case you need to ask for a break. How do you feel about me weaving the rope into your hair?” Yugi asked.

“Might get off on that a little.” Bakura snickered. He loved a good hair pulling.

“Would it make you uncomfortable? I’ll figure something else out.” Yugi blushed a second time.

“I don’t care, but you’ve been warned.”

“Well.” Yugi gave Bakura a demure smile. Too demure for what he said next. “Why shouldn’t you get some fun out of this? If you’re okay with it, I’d love to tie the rope into your hair.”

“Good times,” Bakura hummed as if his pulse wasn’t speeding up at the thought.

"From here we'll lay you on your stomach." Yugi arranged Bakura like a living doll.

"Do you get off on this?" Bakura asked.

"This is art," Yugi said.

"Mmm… I'm sensing some withheld information," Bakura purred.

"Yes. I've used rope play in bed before." Yugi huffed. "I said it. Happy? Geez, you're so embarrassing, Bakura."

"What's embarrassing about it?"

"I don't know…I'm tying you up as we speak, so I guess it's a matter of crossing the streams."

"Isn't that how the Ghostbusters defeated Zuel at the end?"

"Gozer. Zuel was the dog," Yugi corrected.

"My point is—wow, you're twisting pretty hard there, Yuge." Bakura's head tilted back from the pull of the rope connecting his hair to the bind around his ankles.

"Too much?"

"It's perfect." Bakura hummed. "Okay. Fuck. Wow. It really is perfect."

"See? If I do this while yammering on about what I like in bed, we're both going to get all worked up and this is going to be an awkward photoshoot." Yugi used his fingers to pull some wisps around Bakura's face.

"Says the guy who's boner _isn't grinding_ the floor while he's getting tied up."

"Sorry." Yugi slipped the fabric down Bakura's shoulder and hiked his skirt up to reveal his outer thigh.

Bakura exhaled. He didn't think he'd get into this when Yugi asked him to be a model, but the hair pulling, and the earlier massaging, and Yugi's interest in Bakura's body were culminating, and even the ropes were beginning to feel—not exactly enjoyable, but perhaps fun.

Camera in hand, Yugi hoovered around Bakura like a hummingbird. The click-click-click lulled Bakura into a sort of day dream. He imagined how the pictures might look and realized he was eager to find out.

"Round two complete." Yugi wiped sweat off his brow.

"Now comes the real fun," Bakura spoke while Yugi untied him.

"We'll take a quick break before I hang you upside down."

Yugi rubbed Bakura's ankles. Bakura bit his bottom lip. This entire ordeal had his nerves sensitive, and Yugi's gentle kneading wasn't helping Bakura's erection diminish. Bakura writhed on the floor, red silk and white hair scattered around him.

"This view would also be great for a photo." Yugi smiled at him.

"Feel free to take a few extras." Bakura winked.

Yugi did, but with his cell phone. He showed Bakura one of the snapshots.

"Hot damn I look good." Bakura grinned.

"Told you." Yugi worked his massage to Bakura's chest.

Bakura's breath hitched.

"Are you sore?" Yugi frowned. He opened the front of the _ofurisode_ and searched Bakura's chest for bruising.

"No, but if you keep touching my nipples like that—"

"Oh," Yugi said, understanding. He hid his face in his hands. "Let's take a quick coffee break."

“Are you being literal, or…?”

“Afraid so. Otherwise I’ll never finish my portfolio.” Yugi laughed and stood.

Bakura flipped to his feet and found Yugi's kitchen. Yugi poured two cups of already brewed coffee and sat at the kitchen table. He rubbed his face and raked his fingers through his hair.

Bakura sat on Yugi's counter. "You keep asking if I'm okay, but you look more wrecked than me."

"Yeah…" Yugi sipped from his cup.

"Stressed about your project?" Bakura asked.

"A little," Yugi muttered.

"Well don't worry. With me as the subject, it's sure to be a success." Bakura winked.

"Of course." Yugi smiled.

"It's only 8pm, so we have plenty of time for as many pictures as you need."

"Thanks Bakura. You're a great model." Yugi smiled, resting his cheek in his hand.

"Of course I am." Bakura chuckled into his cup.

"Ready for suspension?" Yugi pushed his empty cup across the table.

"Kinda looking forward to it." Bakura hopped off the counter.

***

Ryou was a beautiful model, but he knew it in a way that made it easy for Yugi to shoot Ryou as art begging to be admired. Bakura was a different experience. He knew he was not only beautiful, but sexy. The rope tugging Bakura's hair hadn't been an inconvenience to endure for art's sake—it was an experience Bakura could embrace. And he did embrace it. With the ease and confidence in which Bakura embraced everything in his life.

It was making it hard for Yugi to focus.

Bakura's aroused expression as he posed for the camera had been sincere, and Yugi wanted to see what other sensual expressions he could pull from Bakura's face.

_Focus. Project due in a few days._

Yugi stood in front of Bakura and did his best not to look turned on.

"I was thinking about using red rope for the dragonfly I was going to do next."

"I like red." Bakura smoothed his hands down his kimono.

"Do you mind shooting barechested? That way the color will pop against your skin."

"Sure." Bakura slipped out of the top of his _ofurisode_ and tied the sleeves around his waist to keep the garment secure.

"Doing some knots of your own, I see," Yugi teased.

"You know it." Bakura brushed his hair back with both hands. He stared at Yugi as if he were a snack.

Yugi swallowed.

_The project is due. The project is due. Keep. On. Task._

Yugi fastened a knot with a loop on each side and slipped Bakura's arms through the loop as if helping him wear a backpack. He repeated a series of knots and loops until Bakura’s arms were tied together at four junctions from below his shoulders to above his wrists.

"Last thing I do is twist the excess rope around the knots. It makes it prettier, but tighter, so—"

"Let you know if it's too much. Yes. Yes. The safe word is banana. I get it."

"You've used safe words before?" Yugi asked.

"It's a meme! Maybe you would have seen it if you used your internet for something besides porn." Bakura tossed his head back and cackled.

"I do. Games," Yugi said.

"I'm going to start sending you memes now so you’re properly educated on modern culture."

"Okay." Yugi led Bakura to the bamboo hanging from the ceiling.

"To be annoying. Not to be your friend," Bakura said.

"No friendship, eh? Not even friends with benefits?"

It slipped out before Yugi could censor himself, distracted by the word play and not fully aware of how bold he was being.

"Damn, I really must look good all tied up for you like a present if you're thinking about benefits." Bakura glanced over his shoulder, smirking.

"I—I need to get your legs over the bar, so you can hang upside down and—"

Bakura vaulted over the bamboo. He caught it behind each knee and swung upside down. His kimono fell around his waist, exposing his hard cock. Yugi hid his face behind his hands.

"You could have kept your boxers on."

"And miss the feel of silk against my ass? No way. I like soft things."

"Here." Yugi tucked the material around Bakura's thighs and combed the tangles out of Bakura's hair.

"Feels nice and tight," Bakura purred.

Yugi was pretty sure he meant the _ofurisode_ around his groin, but it didn't matter because Yugi knew Bakura only said anything for the sake of riling Yugi. Instead of getting flustered at Bakura's words, Yugi cleared his throat.

"I'm impressed at how you jumped onto the bamboo while tied." Yugi grabbed his camera.

"Stolen piece of cake. Now doing the same thing on a moving horse was way more difficult."

"You didn't." Yugi snorted.

"I'd tell you to ask Atem, but I doubt the guards gave any of the good details of how I escaped. They probably just shouted _he escaped_."

"Probably," Yugi agreed. He took several shots as they spoke before lowering the camera. "Okay done with that pose."

"Already?"

"Don't want the blood to go to your head."

"Good idea. Leave it in my cock."

"Speaking of…"

"My favorite topic. Myself. Especially my favorite part of myself."

"Yes. I'd like to do one more suspension pose with you nude."

"You got timid seeing my dick a minute ago. Now you want me to whip it out?"

"I wasn't emotionally prepared the first time." Yugi braced Bakura so he could flip to his feet.

"Is my dick such an experience for you?" Bakura grinned, leaning down so his lips almost pressed against Yugi's. "Well, I hope you're preparing yourself for the emotional rollercoaster of seeing it again."

Yugi giggled. Their noses bumped and Yugi's entire face burned. Was Bakura always so funny? Or was Yugi in Hopeless Flirt mode and laughing at everything Bakura said because of tension building in Yugi's stomach when he watched Bakura's lips move.

"Only problem is I'm tied up, so you're going to have to undress me."

Yugi opened his mouth to explain he'd untie Bakura first, but he paused, jaw dropping. Bakura wasn't simply being his typical wise-ass self—he was flirting back! And he was giving Yugi permission to undress him.

Yugi sank to his knees, gaze locked on Bakura. Raising an eyebrow, Bakura gave Yugi a questioning look. Yugi opened his mouth and used his teeth to pull the sleeve of the _ofurisode_ and undo the bow. The crimson silk fluttered away from Bakura's body, caressing his skin like a lover as it pooled around Bakura's feet.

Mauve bathed Bakura's cheeks. He clearly hadn't expected Yugi to play along. The blush, the almost bashful but defiant gleam in Bakura's eyes, undid Yugi. Yugi slid his fingers up Bakura's thighs. Bakura's breath hitched at the touch. He shuddered.

"Let's get this last pose wrapped up and then…" Yugi's sentence trailed away as his fingers spider-walked along Bakura's Adonis belt.

"T-then?" Bakura panted, unable to move his arms because of the dragon fly harness pinning his arms behind him.

"Hmmm… Maybe I'll end this session by pulling your hair again.” Yugi flicked his gaze upward. “Sound good?"

Bakura nodded. Yugi stood so he could untie Bakura and massage his torso.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked while kneading Bakura's shoulders.

"Amazing." Bakura groaned, his eyes closed, his face so serene it was almost alarming. _Bakura_ was never serene.

It made Yugi want to touch him even more. To kiss, and hold, and spoil Bakura until he found out _just how good_ he could make the once dark spirit (who'd know nothing but grief and rage for 3,000 years) feel.

"Yugi," Bakura cooed as Yugi worked out the tension below the nape of Bakura's neck.

"Yes?" Yugi whispered against the shell of Bakura's ear.

"Don't stop."

The words were so gentle that one would have thought Ryou said them instead of Bakura—if not for the lack of a please. Yugi brushed his lips across Bakura's naked shoulder.

"We're almost done. Afterward we can do anything you want."

"Anything?" Bakura opened his eyes and smirked.

"You've been such a fantastic model. You deserve to be rewarded." Yugi stepped around to face Bakura. He held Bakura's wrists and worked his lips against Bakura's pulse.

"Shouldn't you be tying my wrists instead of kissing them?"

"I can do both." Yugi grabbed his scarlet rope and did a decorative bind around Bakura's forearms.

He also decorated Bakura's chest. The chest bind didn't constrict Bakura in anyway, but it was beautiful to look at. He raised Bakura's arms so his elbows were near his ears and attached the binding to the bamboo rod. He connected Bakura's chest harness next. Finally, Yugi tied Bakura's legs to the bamboo and fully suspended him into the air. When Bakura's weight was equally distributed, Yugi combed Bakura's hair with his fingers to get it _just so_ and grabbed his camera.

"How are you doing?" Yugi asked while he snapped endless pictures from every angle.

"Oh, you know… I'm hanging in there."

"I should leave you tied up because of that awful joke."

"My punishment for being knotty?"

"Don't make me get my paddle." Yugi laughed.

"I should have guessed you'd be into all kinds of shit. You're too nice not to be a freak in bed."

"You're not nice at all. Does that mean you're tame between the sheets?"

"I wonder?" Bakura flashed a look at the camera that would probably end up as the centerpiece of the exhibit.

Yugi spent a long time with the final pose. They wouldn't get another chance to shoot, so he had to make sure to get the best pictures possible. Yugi lay beneath Bakura to shoot from the ground and climbed a chair to get shots from higher up. He even brought in a fan to get a few pics of Bakura's hair blowing in the wind.

When he couldn't think of anything else to do, Yugi set his camera on the tripod and lowered Bakura to his feet so he could untie the ropes.

"I'm really excited to see these pictures. I cannot put into words how damn _stunning_ you are. And your glances devour the camera in a way that makes my heart race, and—"

Bakura's arms were bound, but he looped them over Yugi's head and silenced Yugi with a demanding French Kiss. Yugi slid his hands up Bakura's ribs. Bakura untangled himself from Yugi, smirking.

"Somehow I feel like we're not getting around to that steak dinner tonight." Yugi licked his lips.

"Make it up to me later." Bakura spun around and marched to Yugi's bedroom.

Yugi followed him. He dropped his pants at the foot of the bed and crawled over Bakura to reach the last bit of rope tying his forearms.

"Leave it." Bakura pulled his arms away.

"No." Yugi grabbed the rope again. "You've been tied for long enough for one night, and I know you wouldn't ask me to stop even if it hurt."

"The ropes and manacles in Egypt were never as soft as what you used," Bakura argued.

"Maybe once I get to know you better we can do some heavier rope play, but tonight I want you to have at least one hand free."

"One?" Bakura asked.

"A single column bind on one wrist shouldn't hurt much."

Yugi freed Bakura before wrapping the rope around Bakura's left wrist. Bakura could use his hand, but he was tethered to Yugi by the rope. Yugi held the extra length of rope and teased Bakura's skin with the fibers. Yugi rolled the jute over Bakura's hard nipples; Bakura arched and moaned at the sensation.

"You make the sexiest faces when you want it." Yugi lapped his tongue along one nipple then the other before teasing both with the rope again.

Yugi shifted lower so he could tug the rope along Bakura's thighs, shins, anywhere he could reach. Bakura squirmed. A pearl of precum welled from his cock. Bakura rested his bound hand on his stomach, but his free hand clutched the sheets. His hair scattered around him, his entire body blushed, and his legs were parted wide.Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off his shirt and boxer briefs before grabbing his toy-safe lube and a vibrating prostate massager.

"I hope you're ready to come because you'll be seeing stars by the time I'm done with you." Yugi teased the tip of the vibrator along Bakura's balls.

"P-please." The word stuttered from Bakura's clenched jaw.

"Do you think one little please is all it takes to get your way? I’m not Ryou." Yugi drenched the toy and rubbed it against Bakura's opening to help acquaint him to the sensation.

"Please, Yugi. Please." Bakura growled.

"Don’t worry. I told you I'd reward you for being such a good model." Yugi slipped the toy into Bakura's ass and angled it toward his prostate before turning on the vibrations.

"Holy fuck!" Bakura's entire body jerked. He arched and hitched against the toy.

His hand reached for his cock. Yugi grabbed the rope and pulled his hand away.

"No, Bakura. I want to be the one to make you come."

Bakura whimpered, bucking into the air. Yugi stood low and rolled his tongue over Bakura's cockhead.

"Fuck!" Bakura writhed as Yugi lapped at his cock.

Yugi let go of the rope so he could hold the base of Bakura's shaft while sucking Bakura's dick. His other hand worked the vibrator against Bakura's sweet spot. Bakura wailed, indifferent to the neighbors. Fortunately, Yugi had a nice, well insulated apartment, so they didn’t have to worry too much about being quiet.

"Y-Yug—" Bakura sang with a high pitched voice and came into Yugi’s mouth. After he stopped trembling he relaxed against the bed, eyes fluttering shut.

With a satisfied grin, Yugi clicked off the toy and slipped it from Bakura’s body. Bakura sucked in a sharp breath as the toy left him. Bakura grabbed Yugi and pulled him on top. Hooking one leg around Yugi’s waist, Bakura grabbed Yugi’s cock and guided it to his entrance.

“Half a moment.” Yugi was breathless as he coated his dick with lube before giving Bakura what he wanted.

“ _Nghh_.” Bakura’s nails dug into Yugi’s shoulders as Yugi fully sheathed.

“Is it too much?” Yugi cupped Bakura’s cheek to look Bakura in the eyes as he answered.

“Pull my hair,” Bakura growled.

Yugi’s cock twitched at Bakura’s tone. With both hands Yugi twined his fingers around Bakura’s hair and used them like reigns as he shifted in and out of Bakura. Bakura cooed, closing his eyes. The serene expression settled onto his face again. It drew Yugi closer. He brushed his lips against Bakura’s, and Bakura returned the kiss as if he needed Yugi’s mouth pressed against his to breathe.

Yugi twisted Bakura’s hair a little, enough to make Bakura purr in delight. Bakura’s toes curled. He twisted Yugi’s nipples and Yugi puffed out his chest for more. Yugi didn’t hold back, thrust as hard and fast as he wanted to, driving himself to his own climax since Bakura had already been satisfied.

Bakura dropped his hands so he could grab Yugi’s ass and pull him deeper with each slam of Yugi’s hips. Bakura refused to stay still. He kissed Yugi's shoulder, and grabbed with his hands, and hiked his hips to meet Yugi mid-thrust—all the while clenching around Yugi’s cock. Spasms trembled beneath Yugi’s belly. His orgasm swelled and spilled from Yugi’s cock and into Bakura.

When Yugi finished he was so exhausted and shaky that his fingers trembled as they freed Bakura’s wrist. He massaged Bakura’s tendons, kissing Bakura’s wrist over, and over, and over even though they’d finished—with the photo-shoot and in the bedroom.

“I’m developing a deep appreciation of the arts.” Bakura smirked, eyes closed.

“Let me know when you want your steak dinner and I’ll make reservations somewhere nice.” Yugi yawned. He curled next to Bakura, hoping Bakua wouldn’t run off now that they’d finished.

“How about the opening night of your exhibit?” Bakura opened a single eye.

“I have to be at the museum.”

“You have to eat before all that Chardonnay, right?” Bakura turned onto his side so he could fully face Yugi.

“Well, I’ll be there early to set everything up, but maybe I could sneak away for some dinner before going back to the museum.”

“And you need a plus one for the event, right?”

“Bakura...are you trying to make this a real date, or do you have an exhibition kink and want me to parade you around on my arm all night to show you off?”

“I’m not a pet.” Bakura scoffed. “Though I _am vain_. I don’t know how to answer the question.”

“Do you have a tux?” Yugi asked.

“No, but I can get one.”

“And when I’m introducing you? My friend, Bakura? My lovely model? The flavor of the week?”

“How about ‘this is Bakura’?”

“Oh…” Yugi sighed.

“Don’t misunderstand. I am a pest.” Bakura pulled the sheets around them, as if to hide them. He braided his fingers with Yugi’s. “I’ll find other ways to bother you. You won’t be rid of me any time soon.”

“Good.” Yugi pulled their clasped hand out from beneath the sheets and kissed Bakura’s knuckles.

Bakura smiled. His face was calm, content. Yugi never realized how soft Bakura’s gaze was. He brushed a ribbon of white behind Bakura’s ear. Bakura caught Yugi’s free hand and pressed it against his cheek, closing his eyes. As he drifted to sleep, Yugi couldn’t help but study Bakura. He focused on the way Bakura kept their hands locked together as if he feared Yugi disappearing in the middle of the night. He focused on the gentle rise and fall of Bakura’s chest as he breathed. He focused and the faint smile etched on Bakura’s face as Yugi gave his knuckles another kiss. The room around them was a hazy blur, but Yugi felt like his view of Bakura had never been so clear.


End file.
